Small Changes, Vignettes after the Battle of Hogwarts
by Fiona Flitwick
Summary: The Day after the battle, Harry runs in Dudley, who is camping with Centaurs.


**SMALL CHANGES**

 **Vignettes after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Dudley

Fiona Flitwick

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking the grounds of Hogwarts, seeing the damage from the night before and occasionally stopping to talk to students they knew, when they heard the call.

McGonagall had asked everyone to stay on grounds, which were now strongly warded, for a few days while they tried to determine where escaped Death Eaters had gotten to. Arthur Weasley and Percy were at the Ministry, helping Kingsley, while Molly, George and Bill stayed to make arrangements for Fred's body, and to help Minerva and the Hogwart's staff. Ginny was with her mother. The remaining Auror department was scouring the country for Death Eaters and Snatchers.

Ron pointed to the Woods behind the ruin of Hagrid's house. "Centaurs. That's who called."

They walked slowly toward the woods, the aches and pains from the battle catching up to them. "We should see Madame Pomfrey when we are done here," Hermione said.

"And eat," Ron said."House elves will have dinner at four."

A tall blond teen walked out from the centaur camp. "Hey, Harry."

Harry stopped and stared. "Dudley? What are you doing here?"

"Dedalus is here, too. We joined the centaurs a month ago, working on the crossbows."

"Oh, you were one of the archers that kept Death Eaters from running into the woods last night?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Dedalus and I made the crossbows. We found the plans last winter, along with a whole shed of enchanted wood and tools."

"I think I need to sit. Dizzy." Harry put a hand to his head.

Dudley wrapped an enormous arm around him and pulled him into the camp with a few tents and a cook fire. He pulled a cot from a tent and Harry sank down on it.

"Want a cookie? Hestia and Mom make us dozens of them." The cookies were enormous, full of nuts and chocolate. They all devoured them.

"There's water and honey mead. You have to watch the mead, though. I drank too much the first night we were here," Dudley said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all accepted a cup of mead.

"So you made crossbows?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Turns out I am good with magical materials. Not magic enough to wield a wand, but if a wizard enchants the wood, I can work it."

"Dem fine with his hands, actually." Dedalus walked out of the tent. "What in old times was called a Fletcher. Like a squib but with a specialized magical talent. Crossbows are his." Dedalus helped himself to a cookie.

"Sorry to hear about you brother, son."

"Thanks." Ron looked down at his hands for a moment and Hermione hugged him.

"Oh. Your brother…?" Dudley said.

"Lost one of my older brothers, Fred. One of the twins."

"I'm very sorry. He was so...lively. Am glad Harry stopped...Voldemort," Dudley spoke the words sincerely.

"Me too, m'lad, me too," Dedalus patted Ron on the back. "Puts my mind at ease about the sprog."  
"Sprog ?" Hermione asked.

Dedalus stood up straight. "Miss Hestia Jones and I will be married quietly within the week. We are expecting a bouncing bundle of joy in the fall."

"Oh. Congratulations."

Harry flopped back on the cot. "Thass nice."

"Harry, are you drunk?" Hermione frowned at him.

Harry yawned. "Tired. Achy. Chest hurts."

Frowning, Hermione pulled up his shirt, showing a livid curse mark. "Oh Harry! You need to see Madame Pomfrey right now!

Harry giggled. "Do you think I'll get detention f' bein' drunk?"

"Why don't I carry him. I don't think he can walk," Dudley said.

So Dudley carried him up to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey showed him a bed for Harry and Dudley placed him on it gently. "You'll feel better soon, Harry."

"What did he have?"

"Um. Centaur mead. And cookies."

"Bess cookies ever," Harry said.

"Millicent, get the anti-inebriation potion. We have plenty of that on hand; you are the first student who has needed it, Mr Potter."

Hermione watched the proceedings with concern. "Millicent Bulstrode has been helping you?"

"Yes she has, a terrific helper she has been. Talented at healing charms. Nerves of steel, that girl. Did healing charms while Death Eaters were blasting the hallway without a flinch."

Millicent returned and gave Madame Pomfrey a potion. Dudley grinned at her. She blushed. Dudley thrust out an enormous hand. "Hello. I'm Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Face flaming red, she shook his hand. Dudley's enormous size almost made Millicent look small.

Madame Pomfrey poured the potion down Harry's throat. "Why don't the four of you go get some food. By the time you are finished, Mr Potter will be ready join you."

"I'll bring you back a sandwich, Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you, you are a thoughtful girl, Millicent."

They walked down to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione in the lead.

"I'm in Slytherin," Millicent confessed to Dudley.

"I know what that is, I read **Hogwarts, A History** while I was hiding with Dedalus and Hestia. I'm a Muggle. I was a right little creep when I was a kid, especially to Harry. But I've reformed."

Millicent nodded. "I want to be a healer."

"That is important. About the only thing I'm good at is making crossbows and punching things."

"Well, the crossbows were very helpful at the end of the battle. We patched up twenty seven Death Eaters with arrow wounds before they took them off to prison. You kept them from getting away."

"I did twelve of those Death Eaters myself."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Ron took her hand. "Hermione, I think the world has changed."

###


End file.
